The present invention relates generally to the field of document processing, and more particularly to techniques that facilitate tracking of physical locations of one or more paper documents.
The tracking of physical objects is a problem that has plagued mankind since the beginning of mankind. Ever since the first cave boy said to his mother “Mom, where's my club?” there has been a need for a solution to the inevitable answer—“It's right where you left it.”
The problem is particularly acute for people who have to deal with paper documents. The proliferation of paper document output devices such as copiers, printers, and facsimile machines, has greatly increased the number of paper documents used in commercial and non-commercial settings. Most office users have had the experience of looking through filing cabinets and bookshelves or rummaging through stacks of paper documents to find a particular paper document. As a result, the ability to track physical locations of paper documents is of great importance, especially in an office environment.
In light of the above, there is a need for techniques that facilitate tracking of physical locations of one or more paper documents.